


The Snow Apple

by Nunchi_Writes



Series: Nunchi's One Shots [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Concubine, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Poison Apples, Swearing, The reader has White Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunchi_Writes/pseuds/Nunchi_Writes
Summary: You were called upon to become a despicable man’s mistress. But after running away, he continued to pursue you. You ran, expecting to find asylum. You ran, not expecting to find your knight in shining armor.





	The Snow Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This plot of this story is based upon the anime Snow White With The Red Hair. In no way do I claim the central idea/theme of this story as my own. _~~That being said, it’s one of the best shows ever go watch it asdghfjk~~ It's an amazing series so chock full of fluff I cri everytime. Highly highly recommend it._

“Lord Jongin wants me to be his  _what_?”

 

“His concubine, madame.” The royal guard retorted apathetically. “In other words, his mistress.”

 

Your jaw was agape. You brought your hands to your arms, rubbing them in an attempt to combat the shivers than ran down your spine. You leaned against the doorpost of your shop, refusing to lessen your confidence.

 

“No, no, no,” You shook your head and held out your hands in protest. “There must be some kind of mistake, I’m sure of it. I’m just the town’s local herbalist!”

 

“Lord Kim Jongin has made no mistake, madame,” The guard’s eyes hardened. “He has taken a particular interest in the townsfolk’s rumors concerning your…  _Distinct_ appearance.”

 

He was referring to you alright. Ever since you arrived in town and set up shop, the townspeople quickly spread tale of your divergent physique.

 

Stark, snow-white hair that fell past your shoulders. Oftentimes a shade of shimmering silver in the sunlight.

 

You never knew how you came to look so different from the masses; you were orphaned at a young age and brought up by an old, travelling herbalist. That’s how you came to learn the trade yourself. The intricate mixing and application of every plant you could properly classify and diagnose. You loved helping people, which is why your heart became set on this profession. You came to this village because it neighbored the walls of the great kingdom, but was far enough off the beaten path to avoid unwanted attention.

 

Unwanted attention, however, is what you were faced with.

 

“That- That’s absurd.” You sputtered, trying to regain your composure. “That can’t be right. He… He can’t be interested in someone as common as me just because of my  _hair_.”

 

“As you know, his highness is a gallant collector of exquisite rarities.” The royal guard before you remained emotionless. “Your unique, white hair has him innately intrigued.”

 

You scoffed.

 

_What a joke._

 

You, along with everyone else in the town, knew that Kim Jongin was nothing but a spoiled member of the hierarchy. One who often dealt in shady dealings, and could most easily be compared to a weasel in likeness.

 

“And as such, you have been chosen.” The guard continued, his face stern. “As a resident of this town, it is non-negotiable.”

 

Your knuckles turned white at the proposition.

 

“Tomorrow, you are to appear before his highness and accept his offer.”

 

* * *

 

Before dawn arrived, you left.

 

As much as you wanted to feel remorse for leaving the place you spent nine months building up on your own, you realized that you would always be nothing more than a spectacle to the townspeople. An outcast.

 

After gathering what rare herbs you could salvage and preserve with you on your journey, you blew out the candles and prepared to leave.

 

Where to, you didn’t know. The only concern you had was finding a new place to lay low for a while.

 

You halted at the door, taking a deep breath and closing your eyes, deep in thought.

 

Without giving yourself time to reconsider your actions, you pulled a pair of sewing shears from your satchel.

 

“If his highness wishes to keep what he fancies by his side so desperately,” Gripping the locks of your hair firmly with one hand, your eyes narrowed as you brought the scissors towards it. “Then he can keep it.”

 

_**Snip.** _

 

* * *

 

The sun rose above the mountains by the time you had boarded a wagon to leave town. The sunlight reflected off of the colorful arrays of flowers and streams that littered the countryside, the summer air warm and thick.

 

You took a deep breath in, relishing in the sense of freedom you had achieved.

 

“Mommy, mommy!” Your eyes jerked open as you looked across the wagon to see a small child with his mother. He was fidgeting and pointing at you, his eyes full of stark curiosity. “Why is that girl’s hair so white? Is she a ghost? Is she, mommy?”

 

You looked away and pulled your hood further over your head to obscure your ragged bob-cut. The mother of the obnoxious child was quick to hush him, scolding him on his rude behavior.

 

After a solid three hours of caravanning through the countryside, switching from available modes of transportation frequently, you found yourself left with several miles to traverse in the mountainside before arriving at the closest town. After analyzing your map for a method to get there most efficiently, you embarked into the woods, leaving the dirt road behind you.

 

Several minutes passed of navigating through the dense brush of the forest before the exhaustion of your journey began to catch up to you. It was not yet midday, but the hours of relentless trekking laid a significant toll on your body. Regardless of how tired you felt, you kept pushing forwards.

 

After it seemed as though the forest had no end in sight, upon breaking through a patch of tall bushes, you found yourself at an open clearing.

 

There was a house.

 

You nearly cried out in joy. If a house was here, then the town couldn’t have been far off.

 

You ran to the door, a sigh of disappointment leaving your lips when you realized it was locked. You huffed, peering in through the windows to see if there were any inhabitants, but to no avail. After a few more minutes of searching for signs of life, the exhaustion came to you like a wave. You decided that here was a safer place than any to rest, and laid down on the soft patch of grass near the foot of the door.

 

It didn’t take long for sleep to wash over your senses, abruptly shutting your senses into darkness.

 

* * *

 

You didn’t know how long you had been asleep for when a sudden noise jerked your consciousness to life. Your head spun as you lay there, disorientated.

 

You heard voices.

 

Several of them.

 

You quickly gathered your belongings and hid in the crook of the cottage’s stone walls as the voices grew louder.  _Closer_.

 

You flinched as the noise signaled the arrival of others. What you didn’t expect, however, was to see a young man, not much older than you, leap over six-foot-high stone wall, the one you were hiding behind, as though it were nothing. You watched in slow motion the wind blew the darkly-colored hair from his eyes.

 

Eyes that made contact with yours.

 

The minute he saw you, the boy lost his technique, his hand twisting and losing its hold on the wall, causing him to come crashing down to the ground with a hefty  _thud_.

 

“Geez, Sehun, you’re losing your game.” A deep, charismatic tone sounded from the other side of the wall. “I told you to go around the long way, but do you ever listen to me? Of course not.”

 

You peeked up from behind your satchel to see the young boy on his knees, clutching his wrist and wincing in pain.

 

“Shut up, Chanyeol!” The boy hissed in the direction where you saw two others approaching. “Like you could have done any better.”

 

“That vault would have been no sweat,” The owner of the deeper voice came into view, pushing past the bushes. He had chestnut hair in messy curls that feel by his eyes. “What? Did you get  _distracted_ or something?”

 

“Chanyeol, just shut up and make sure he’s okay.” Another young man appeared from behind the treeline, making his way over to the party.

 

This was your cue to leave.

 

With all of their backs to you, you knelt down onto all fours, crawling near the edge of the house to sneak past them.

 

“I thought for sure I saw someth-” You heard the dark-haired boy’s voice cut off. “- _Hey_!”

 

You froze.

 

You were too afraid to move as you heard the soft thud of boots approaching you.

 

After an abrupt, thin slicing sound, you looked up to see the raven-haired boy, the one called Sehun, staring apprehensively into your eyes, his sword drawn, still in its sheath, pointed at your throat.

 

You pressed your back against the stone wall, your hands immediately drawn up near your face in submission.

 

The boy’s eyes narrowed. “Who are you and how did you find this place?”

 

“I- I-” You stuttered, unsure of how to explain your predicament. “I was just trying to make my way towards the nearest village, I’ll be on my way now-”

 

You attempted to shuffle sideways, but gasped as the boy’s sword crashed against the wall, pinning you in place.

 

“No one knows about this place. How do I know you’re not a spy?” He leaned in inquisitively. “And how come you won’t let me see your face?”

 

You kept your head low, avoiding his gaze. “I’m nobody… I’m just trying to make it to-”

 

In a flash, bright light swept across your face, causing you to wince at the sudden intensity. The boy had used the tip of his sword to uncover your hood, pushing it past your head. Your eyes met his in shock.

 

“You’re- It’s-” He was very obviously taken aback. “You have very unusual-”

 

“I-” You cut him off, taking a deep breath, “I get that a lot.”

 

Your eyes drifted down to his arm, where you saw an irritated patch of red skin begin to swell.

 

“You’re injured.” You deadpanned.

 

The boy scoffed, smirking to himself with confidence. “I’ve had worse. This is nothing. Normally I-”

 

“You’re in luck,” You cut him off again. “I’m actually an herbalist.” You began to rummage through your satchel for the ointment you were looking for. “I have some poultice you could use to-”

 

The boy laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think so, sweetheart. For all I know it could be some type of poison.” His snobbish confidence returned. “It’s not like I was born  _yesterday_. I know better than fall for petty tricks like that.”

 

You looked at him in bewilderment.

 

_How could someone be so thick-headed?_

“Chanyeol, Jongdae,” The boy turned to his two colleagues. “I think we’re done here.”

 

You scoffed in disbelief. While the boy’s back was turned, you immediately reached out and grabbed the sheathed blade of his sword. Without hesitation, you brought the hefty brunt of the weight down onto your forearm, wincing at the inevitable pain.

 

“What the-” The boy stared at you in utter shock.

 

Without a word, using one hand, you retrieved the medicinal poultice from your satchel, lathering it on a thin piece of gauze before firmly sticking it onto your swollen forearm.

 

“I find it exhaustive to carry excessive amounts of poison around.” You gave a defiant look to the boy, who was still taken aback at your actions. “Don’t you?”

 

There was a short moment of silence before the one called Chanyeol hunched over in a hysterical fit of laughter.

 

“She really got you there, Sehun.” He wheezed, bellows of laughter continuing to pour from his lungs. “That’s rich!”

 

The other young man, who you assumed to be Jongdae, stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed, his lip twitching in irritation. After a deft blow to the back of the head, Chanyeol was effectively silenced, whimpering as he clutched the assaulted area.

 

Sehun closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. For a moment, you thought he was furious. However, his composure broke, and he, too, began to laugh softly to himself.

 

“That’s definitely a first,” He continued to chuckle to himself as he sat down on the grass beside you. “I’m Sehun. And you are?”

 

You met his gaze, keeping your aura of confidence as you spoke. “(y/n). It’s (y/n).”

 

“Well (y/n), it’s a pleasure to meet you. However-” Sehun stuck his injured arm out, extending it out for you to see. “I do believe you’re at least partially responsible for this, hmm?”

 

You laughed. “I would think the one to blame would be the person who was so easily distracted, not the passerby.”

 

Chanyeol burst into another fit of laughter. “I like the way she talks back to you, Sehun!”

 

Sehun’s jaw clenched, but he looked into your eyes playfully as you bandaged up his arm.

 

“I think I like you, (y/n).” You froze as his voice became milder. “You continue to surprise me.”

 

You kept your gaze trained on the bandage you were wrapping, attempting to hide the way your cheeks flushed at his comment.

 

After you finished applying the ointment, Sehun helped you to your feet, gesturing for you to follow him inside of the small house.

 

“We come to this place every once and awhile to kick back, since no one lives here.” Sehun sat himself down on the living space’s large sofa, motioning for you to join him. “The silent one is Jongdae,” He motioned to where the stoic member of the party was sitting, across the table from you, cleaning his sword. “And the tall dork next to him is Chanyeol.”

 

“Hey! Who are you calling a dork, Mr.  _Oolgy-Eyes_.” Chanyeol was obviously offended. “At least my height accounts for my jumping skills.” He took his thumb and jutted it towards his chest, apparently proud of himself for the fact.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sehun disregarded Chanyeol’s response, and you watched as he examined your bandage thoroughly. “Nice handiwork, by the way.”

 

“Well, I did mention that I was an herbalist.” You neatly packed the supplies back into your satchel.

 

“Speaking  _of_ ,” Sehun’s movements froze, turning to you as he continued. “Why would someone with a position as lofty as an herbalist be running away from home on such short notice?”

 

Your body tensed, your gaze trained on your satchel for several seconds of silence.

 

“How did-” You swallowed a hard lump in your throat. “How did you know that?”

 

“It didn’t take long to piece two and two together.” Sehun lounged back against the sofa. “A young girl with medicinal talents randomly meandering through the mountainside. Nothing suspicious at all about that story.”

 

Your knuckles turned white as you clenched your fists beside you.

 

Sehun seemed to realize how tense you were of the topic.

 

The room fell silent.

 

Sehun’s voice dropped an octave, his tone becoming serious. “You gonna tell me the reason why?”

 

“The reason isn’t important.” You deadpanned. “What  _is_ important is that I’m never going back.”

 

You stood up, your fists remaining tight at your side.

 

“If you will excuse me. I think I need some air.”

 

Without another word, you stepped out of the living room and through the door, keeping your pace quick as you walked out into the woods.

 

The tranquility eased you. Birds chirped their inconsistent song. The sun flittered through the cracks in the trees like a mosaic. The breeze drifting over your skin to cause goosebumps. You stopped, taking the moment to breathe in the peace of the moment.

 

You released an extended exhale. “Sehun, why did you follow me?”

 

Sehun kept his chalaque attitude, his hands pressed against the back of his head carelessly. “I can’t just let a young lady walk into these woods alone. That would be quite ungentlemanly of me.”

 

“I don’t think you have much to be worried about,” You smiled, continuing to walk with him trailing behind you. “I’m pretty used to the mountainous countryside. I learned to navigate it fairly well when I was studying to become an herbalist.”

 

The breeze picked up temporarily, causing you to take in a deep, relaxed breath.

 

“I love the way time seems to slow in the woods. It’s much more different than in town.” You stopped in front of a large oak to lean against it. “Less commotion. Less chaos.” You scrunched your nose. “Less stuffy.”

 

“Couldn’t agree more.” You looked over to see Sehun looking up at the trees, a surprisingly genuine smile spreading across his features.

 

You attempted to push off from your position against the tree, but immediately halted your movements as you felt a sharp tug at the back of your neck.

 

“ _Ah_ -” You hissed.

 

“What is it?” Sehun skipped over to you, one hand firmly on the hilt of his sword.

 

“It’s just my hair.” You whined, more to yourself than to Sehun.

 

“Give me a second, I’ll get it out.” You felt Sehun’s hands at the nape of your neck, working to untangle the rebellious strands of hair from the bark of the tree. He hummed to himself. “One strand is much longer than the others…”

 

Your body stiffened. “I must’ve missed that piece. Can you cut it off for me?”

 

Sehun’s brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“It doesn’t have to be even with the others.” You bit your lip.

 

“Hmm.” Sehun’s smile returned, this time mischievous. He took several steps, backing away from you. “I could. But only if you tell me something.”

 

You sighed. “Fine. What do you want?”

 

“Did cutting your hair have something to do with the reason you left town?”

 

You shut your eyes, instinctively clenching your fists again.

 

“If you tell me the reason why,” He paced around in a circle. “Maybe then I can help you.”

 

You opened your eyes, narrowing them as you stared as Sehun defensively. In response, the raven-haired boy threw his hands up, feigning innocence.

 

* * *

 

“You were ordered to be a  _concubine_?!”

 

Your fingers tightened around the edge of your dress. Your legs scooted closer together as you sat on a damp log.

 

“Yes,” You spoke softly. “By a boy who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and a thousand servants at his disposal. Simply refusing him wasn’t an option. He… He thought my appearance was unusual and wanted to keep it for himself like a prize.”

 

Sehun sat beside you on the log, clearly blown away at your confession. “(y/n)-”

 

“So that’s why,” Smiling, you stood up, cutting him off. “I decided to give him at least part of what he wanted.”

 

Sehun was speechless, trying to form coherent words, but being unable to after several attempts.

 

“Well,” Finally, he composed himself. “Good job getting away from that bastard. After all, you’re your own silver lining”

 

“My own… What?”

 

“Y’know, a silver lining.” Sehun turned to you and smiled. “A sense of hope. A formidable destiny that cannot be taken away from you. Something that has no right to be stolen.”

 

You were rendered speechless. “Sehun, I-”

 

“Sehun!” You heard Chanyeol’s distant voice bellow out as it got closer. “There’s something you need to see.”

 

Sehun pressed his lips into a tight line before running off to follow Chanyeol. You followed quickly behind him.

 

* * *

 

“A basket?” Sehun’s voice was incredulous as he looked at the woven object that had been placed at the front door of the cottage. “What on earth is this doing here?”

 

Your heart rate began to quicken.

 

Attached to the handle of the basket was a ribbon.

 

Your voice came out warily. “That’s the same ribbon I used to tie my hair with…”

 

Sehun bent down to pick it up, causing the cloth that had covered the its contents to fall to the ground.

 

You gasped.

 

They were Snow Apples. Indigenous to the town that you came from. While there was no change in taste, the appearance differed drastically from that of the average apple. Snow Apples were pure white.

 

Sehun ushered everyone into the cottage.

 

Once seated, you began to fidget with the ribbon, refusing to let your gaze connect with Sehun’s.

 

“So,” He leaned back against the chair opposite to yours. “You’re from the town of Irisviel.”

 

Slowly, you nodded.

 

“Meaning the person that dropped off this basket traveled miles outside of the border just to find you.”

 

You still couldn’t look Sehun in the eye.

 

“He’s a determined little prick, I’ll give him that much.” Sehun huffed before leaning forward in his seat, pressing his elbows to his knees and giving you a scrupulous look. “How bad was it that you were forced to flee the entire district?”

 

“I had to leave… Because of  _who_ he is… Because of the power he holds.” You muttered quietly. “…The reigning lord of Irisviel-”

 

“ _Jongin_?!” Sehun interjected, slamming his hand down on the table compulsively, earning a painful recourse sent straight to his injury. “That… Bastard…” He groaned, clutching his forearm.

 

“That’s him.” You pressed your lips together in a thin line.

 

“Then there’s no doubt he would go this far to look for you.” Sehun growled. “If there something that little twerp wants he probably assumes it’s already his.”

 

“Even if it means imprisoning it…” You trailed off, grabbing a Snow Apple from the basket. Turning it around, you saw a large, grotesquely brown bruise had formed. “It’s gone bad…”

 

Sehun turned his focus to you.

 

“Snow… Eventually melts and fades away.” Your breath hitched. “…Eventually, it’s beauty is rendered useless.”

 

You jumped in surprised as you felt fingers wrap around the wrist that held onto the apple. You looked up just in time to see Sehun bring your hand to his mouth, taking a large bite out of the section that was blackened and bruised.

 

“S-Sehun-”

 

“Well that was rude,” You heard Chanyeol’s snarky retort come from across the room. “You could’ve gotten your own apple instead of eating hers.”

 

Sehun opened his mouth to reply with a defensive comeback but began to cough, as bits of the apple went down the wrong pipe.

 

“Either talk or eat,” Chanyeol leaned his head on his hand, his tone still witty. “Don’t do both.”

 

“I didn’t ask you!” Sehun wheezed.

 

“No need to be rude,” Chanyeol feigned hurt.

 

Suddenly, Sehun’s face darkened. He straightened himself, turning to face you instead of his comrades.

 

“(y/n),” His face turned ghastly pale. “Don’t eat… That apple.”

 

“Wh-what?” You stuttered.

 

Something was wrong.

 

“Chanyeol… Jongdae…” Sehun began to sway, his balance faltering. “Don’t get… Angry with me…”

 

With a resounding  _thud_ , Sehun collapsed to the floor.

 

Jongdae and Chanyeol were at his side in an instant.

 

“Sehun! Sehun! Oh no this is not good.” Chanyeol held Sehun’s face in his hands.

 

Thinking quickly, you rubbed the bite of the apple against your arm, bringing it up to your face to sniff. Your fears were confirmed.

 

You looked Jongdae in the eye. “It’s poisoned!”

 

“Can you  _help him_?” Jongdae hissed, keeping his composure.

 

You dropped to your knees, grabbing your satchel and ferociously rummaging through the contents.

 

“No, no, no, no-” Tossing bottle after bottle, you found nothing that would treat his symptoms. “I can’t make an antidote with what I have. If I don’t hurry-”

 

The door flew open behind you, causing your hair to stand on end.

 

“Oh, well that’s a shame.” You spun around, staring right into the eyes of the guard that tried to coerce you into accepting Kim Jongin’s offer. “It seems as though someone else ate the apples instead of miss (y/n).”

 

“Who are you?!” Jongdae let out a vicious snarl.

 

“Hmm.” The guard gave no visage of sympathy, both his face and tone remaining apathetic. “This does change things.”

 

“What the hell have you done?” Chanyeol roared.

 

“Calm yourselves,” The guard brushed off all protests. “A certain someone holds the antidote that will cure him.”

 

His attention turned to you, the cold emotionlessness of his eyes sending shivers down your spine.

 

“Now.” You staggered backwards at the guard’s commanding tone. “I trust that you will come with me quietly?”

 

* * *

 

“My,  _my_ ,” Kim Jongin’s fingers drummed on the armrest of his throne as he gawked at you. “You are certainly a piece of work, I’ll give you that.”

 

You did your best to remain strong in the presence of your adversary. Yet, without anyone beside you, you felt helplessly exposed.

 

Jongin stood up, sauntering across the throne room to where you stood. “I must say, I thought the hair you left behind wasn’t real, but  _now_ -” He suddenly gripped your chin between his fingers, forcing you to look at him. “I realize that you are even more beautiful a creature than the rumors made you out to be.”

 

You narrowed your eyes, maintaining your prowess of defiance. “And the antidote?”

 

“All in good time, my dear,” A mischievous smirk crept its way onto Jongin’s face.

 

You decided you liked it better on Sehun.

 

“It’s important that you understand a few things.” He turned around, beginning to pace around you like the prey he saw you as. “Because you so unabashedly ran away from me following my courtship, I’ve become the laughingstock not only of Irisviel, but also of the royal kingdom!”

 

You stifled to bite back a laugh.

 

“Despite this setback, I’ve decided to be gracious.” Jongin sharply turned on his heels. “The only rightful one left to blame in the situation is, of course, you. And consequently, the only rightful way to earn my good name back would be to have you-”

 

Jongin extended his arms dramatically, his smile expanding. “-Become my concubine.”

 

You bit the inside of your cheek hard enough to draw blood.

 

“The  _antidote_?” You hissed through gritted teeth.

 

“Oh well of course,” Jongin snapped his fingers. “It’s simple, my dear. Agree to become my lover and the cure will be delivered to him immediately.” His eyebrows narrowed as his smirk widened sickeningly.

 

“Are we in accord?”

 

You clenched your eyes shut.

 

You had been alone your entire life. Always prepared to sacrifice your well-being for those you treated. Despite this, you never had anyone that you were willing to give your life for. No one that deserved your respect.

 

Sehun didn’t deserve to die because of your actions.

 

You exhaled, composing yourself.

 

“Lord Kim Jongin,” You opened your eyes, glaring directly into his venomous eyes. “Take me as you w-”

 

“Like hell he is!”

 

You spun around as the double doors behind your flew open.

 

It was Sehun.

 

“I damn well object!” Sehun burst into the room, immediately flung into combat with Jongin’s guard.

 

Even with keeping his sword sheathed, Sehun was a frighteningly formidable opponent. After a few dextrous strikes and adept footwork, Sehun struck the back of his enemy’s head with an audible thunk. After his defeated foe crumpled to the floor, Sehun turned his attention to Jongin. You staggered backwards in shock at the look in his eyes.

 

“If you dare sully that girl’s reputation with another minute in your disgusting presence, I will not hesitate to cut out your vehement tongue.” Sehun’s tone was petrifying.

 

Jongin stumbled backwards, falling into his throne as he did so.

 

And then, as if his personality made a full one hundred and eighty degree turn, he shifted his focus to you.

 

“(y/n),” His expression softened drastically, his tone lightened cheerily. “Mind fixing this?” He extended his injured arm to you, in which the gauze bandage had become askew.

 

You shuffled over to him, quickly retying the knot to secure his bandage.

 

“What- How did-” You were at a loss for words. “How are you alright? You should’ve even be able to stand up right now!”

 

“Please,” Sehun scoffed. “I’ve spent the past few years building up quite the immunity to several basic poisons.”

 

“So  _you’re_ the one responsible for eating the poisoned apples.” Jongin straightened himself. “And here I planned on making miss (y/n) immobilized, ready to be whisked away by her knight in shining armor.”

 

“Hey,” Sehun spat, taking a step forward and pulling you behind him protectively. “That’s  _my_ job, you bastard.”

 

“You better watch your manners around  _me_ , country boy.” Jongin spat right back. “Filthy peasants like you should show more respect to your  _betters_ , to  _royalty_.”

 

“Oh, I beg your pardon.” Sehun took several steps forward, challengingly. “I’m not one for formal introductions, but-”

 

It was then that Sehun took his sword and unsheathed it, presenting the crest on the hilt for Jongin to bear witness to.

 

“I- I recognize that crest-” Jongin sputtered.

 

“As well you should you pathetic bastard.” Sehun’s eyes narrowed. “Meet the second crown prince to the throne of the kingdom-”

 

Your eyes widened in disbelief.

 

“Prince Oh Se Hun.”

 

Your jaw dropped, and you watched as the color began to drain from Kim Jongin’s face.

 

He was realizing his mistake.

 

His  _grave_ mistake.

 

“Y-y-y-y-” Jongin began to stutter profusely. “Your  _highness_?”

 

“I wish I could say I was a pleasure to meet in the flesh,” Sehun quipped, “But, I’m not a fan of telling lies.”

 

_A prince… Sehun was a prince…_

 

“No- no!” Jongin shook his hands violently, “It wasn’t me, I swear it! I- I- I’m sure I can prove that I didn’t have anything to do with this. It isn’t what it looks like!”

 

“We’ll see about that when we make an official inquiry.” Jongdae growled.

 

“I’ll make it easy,” Sehun stood face-to-face with Jongin, his aura emanating rage. “Unless you want what happened here to be broadcasted to every province in the kingdom, you never interfere in (y/n)’s life again.”

 

Jongin nodded a little too eagerly, no doubt fearing for his life.

 

“You will not speak to her. You will not look upon her face.” Sehun’s growl became darker. “You will not so much as utter her name from this point forwards. Do you understand me?”

 

Jongin pleaded, “Y-Yes! Yes, your highness!”

 

“(y/n),” Sehun’s voice lowered, his eyes still aflame as he called out to you. “If you want to air your grievances, now’s your chance.”

 

Your feet felt as though they were made of stone. Despite the struggle, you managed to walk towards where Sehun stood, leering over the defeated and trembling Kim Jongin.

 

“There isn’t anything to say to a man whose worth is comprised of the things he has done nothing to earn.” You stared down into Jongin’s frightened eyes. “There isn’t anything to say to a coward who can’t poison his own apple.”

 

* * *

 

Once the four of you had made it outside the manor, you stopped in your tracks.

 

Sehun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae all paused, looking to you in question. Sehun himself was quick to motion for his two friends to continue walking without them.

 

“Sehun, I-” You bit your tongue, refusing to look up from the ground. “Thank you.”

 

Sehun leaned against the brick wall that surrounded the manor, his arms folded against his chest. “For what?”

 

“For… For saving me.” You clutched the edge of your dress tightly. “I’ve continued to be nothing but a hindrance to you. You’re a prince, after all, and I-”

 

“Hey,” Sehun interrupted, pushing off from his spot on the wall and stepping towards you. “Don’t you think I would’ve told you earlier if I wanted another subject?”

 

“But I-”

 

“I don’t want another subject.” Sehun was so close to you now, his chest a mere inches away from yours. “I want another friend.”

 

You bit the inside of your cheek as heat flushed your face.

 

He was leaning in, dangerously close.

 

“And maybe something more.”

 

Before you had time to react, he pressed his lips against yours. Your eyes flew open upon impact, yet Sehun remained as stubborn as ever, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as far as he wished. His lips were soft to your chapped ones, yet the fervor with which he kissed you caused all insecurities to leave your mind. After a few more seconds, Sehun pulled away just slightly, pressing his forehead to yours.

 

“What the hell was that?” You asked, breathless.

 

Sehun’s charismatic smirk returned. 

 

“Something I’ve been wanting to do since the moment I knew your name.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JADE!! ([@pebble-xo on tumblr](http://pebble-xo.tumblr.com/)) I’M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE, FRIENDO!! But technically, it IS still the 14th here in the U.S., so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I’m still in awe that I am one of your mutuals… Like… How did that happen? QwQ So honored to be your friend. I hope this was an acceptable ‘small’ birthday present ;)


End file.
